thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;February 2nd, 2011 - A Quick Update A few guides for Nostalgia Critic episode transcripts have been unlocked. As always, we'd appreciate it if you were to finish a guide you start as soon as possible. Any and all vandalism will be dealt with strictly and swiftly. Thank you for your time. This has been a Daffy update. ;January 5th, 2011 - New Year, New Beginning, Same Rules Hello all and HAPPY NEW YEAR! We here at the Channel Awesome Wiki apologize for not sending any holiday greetings this holiday season, but, as happens with people, we got caught up in family obligations. But now we're back to give you everything Channel Awesome every day! Now, it has come to my attention that attempts have been made to make new pages for shows that already have a page to begin with. To those who add pages, I ask you to please check the wiki and see if the page doesn't already exist. If it does, please do not make a duplicate page. If there is information (RELEVANT information) that pertains to the show that you wish to add, please add it, or contact an admin (myself or SpikesGirl1). If you do end up making a duplicate page, you will be given one warning. If it happens again, you will be banned from this wiki. We're sorry if this seems harsh, but we need people who will follow advice instead of blowing it off. Thank you for your time. Let's make this new year a great one! This has been a Daffy1 update. Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. February 22nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Return of the Nostalgic Commercials *The Cinema Snob: Werewolf in a Girl's Dormitory *5 Second Character Analysis: Toph in 5 Seconds *You Can Play This: Commentary on Back to the Future *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! – Don’t Sh*t Your Pants *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Stand Alone Stories *Let's Play Shortys: The Jungle Book February 21st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spiderman & The Fantastic Four in: Brain Drain! *Music Movies: Repo! The Genetic Opera *Video Games Awesome: Duty Calls is AWESOME! *Film Conscience: The Camera That Wouldn't Die *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Mindwarp *Forget About It: Resident Evil (in general) *Spine Breakers: Live! Mogworld February 20th, 2011 *Artist's Alley: Artist's Alley #5 *Benzaie: DKC Returns Perfect Run World 5 & 6 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe & Corporate Commander Play DCUO! *Sage Reviews: Marvel vs Capcom 3 *The Game Heroes: ThinkGeek Reviews: The 8bit Watch *Anifile: Rio: Rainbow Gate *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - K-9 & Company February 19th, 2011 *GameFap: Pornstar Katsuni About Hentai *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time III *Projector: Paul *JesuOtaku Reviews: Chobits *Seans Game Reviews: Marvel vs Capcom 3 Review *Lanipator: Amnesia, Part 6 *My Problem With: Horror Film Remakes February 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: X-Men: The Animated Series *The Spoony Experiment: Brown History Month: CAGE 2 - The Arena of Death *King's Quest Retrospective: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2 - Victoria's Laboratory *Rap Critic Reviews: Today Was a Good Day *Apollo Z. Hack: The Making of AzH Ep 1&2 *ReviewTechUSA: "Pilotwings" Talk N' Play February 17th, 2011 *Video Game Confessions: Princess Daisy *Press Start: Press Start 2 Continue - Sneak Peak *Guru Reviews: Ashens and Guru Larry Play Donkey Kong: The Board Game *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Stakes *Nash: The Dragon*Con Files - Browncoats Redemption *You Can Play This: Bullet Hell Games *The Game Heroes: Marvel Vs Capcom 3 midnight release *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content